


Birdbath

by Kinkstroke



Series: Bad Birds [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Butt Plugs, Catheters, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom!Bruce, Enemas, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Object Insertion, Orgasm Denial, Peehole Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prolapse, Rosebud - Freeform, Sex Toys, Small Penis, Sounding, Sub!Tim, Tim Drake/Jason Todd - mentioned, Urethral Stretching, Watersports, cock shaming, toilet brush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkstroke/pseuds/Kinkstroke
Summary: Tim has been a dirty boy. Now it's up to Bruce to teach him a lesson and clean him – inside and outside.





	Birdbath

**Author's Note:**

> Tim is supposed to be around 17 years old.

Tim is kneeling on the ground, his Red Robin uniform abandoned somewhere behind him, while he's staring at the dark carpet Wayne Enterprise uses for all of their office rooms. It's already dark outside, most employees gone by now and the big windows decorated with raindrops from outside. Everyone looking up could spy into the bright office and catch a glimpse of him, but he tries to forget about it. 

Bruce is standing in front of him, staring down at his pathetic shape in silence. He doesn't know anymore how long he's been waiting on his knees for anything to happen, but he knows that they've started to hurt. The longer Bruce waits, the more insecure he gets.

He's naked, fully exposed to the sharp eyes of Bruce and he can feel the tingling sensation of a gaze wandering over his body. His arms are folded behind his back while he still tries to sit as straight as possible with only his head bowed down. Bruce made him kneel like that, told him to be a good boy and wait for his punishment. Despite his will, he loves every second of it. 

"You've been a bad boy, Timmy. Dick has informed me about your behavior on your last mission. I'm displeased to say the least."

He shivers when he hears Bruce's dark voice despite the disappointment in his tone and bites his lip, swallowing an apology. He's not allowed to talk and he doesn't want to risk getting a ball gag shoved in his mouth. 

"Jason is having a bad influence on you. You take a lot of filthy words in your mouth. You disrespect your leader, you don't concentrate on your mission anymore. I don't know what's going on in your head, but we've been past this." 

Bruce moves, he can see his shoes disappearing before he feels them on his back, stroking down his spine to his ass, caressing his round of his buttocks, for a moment. It's a soft touch and Tim leans into it with a sigh, tempted to get on all four and present his private parts to Bruce.

"You're supposed to concentrate and push your feral needs away, Tim. Red Robin can't protect the city when he's dreaming about Red Hood's cock. I know what you've been up to with him. I've seen the footage." 

A whine escapes his throat when Bruce touches the butt plug stuffed between his cheeks and the water inside of him sloshes and he cramps again. Tears are forming in his eyes as he's bending over, and wants to curl into a ball of agony before Bruce is there and strokes his swollen belly with his big, warm hands, making it better again. 

"I hope you can understand what I'm going to do now. What I need to do. Jason's not good for you, baby boy. He manipulated you. You even let him piss inside you." Bruce doesn't sound disappointed at all and Tim squirms when he thinks about their wet nights together. "Now, you need to be cleaned from this filth."

He's so full, it hurts to breathe. But he nods and breathes anyway, in a strange state between humiliation and arousal. Tim knows he shouldn't, but he still does enjoy the treatment Bruce is giving him. He enjoys being on his knees in front of him, filled up and sweating while Bruce just stares down at him to judge. Whatever Bruce does, it goes straight down to his cock.

The hands disappear from his body, and he feels a pull on the plug that makes him moan. The thing is huge and pressing against his prostate and he hates how good it feels when Bruce's pulls it out just a little bit to push it back in deeper. 

It's his favourite plug, metal with a pink diamond, about the size of a small fist and he needs it to keep his abused hole sealed. His swollen pussy doesn't close anymore, Bruce has taken care of that years ago. He still can take a hand up his ass without much effort and Jason loved to wake him with a slow fisting in the morning, making him squirt and cum with an arm up his ass, playing him like a puppet.

"You look so slutty when you're filled up to the brim. You're belly is huge and so swollen," Bruce smirks, voice deeper than usual. "My sweet pregnant baby bird. Too busy getting wrecked by his brother to use protection." 

He's back in front of Tim, and he pulls on the collar around Tim's neck, brief but harsh, making Tim gasp and look up into the dark eyes staring into his. Suddenly, he feels dirty. He's bad, so bad and Bruce will never be able to scrub off all the filth that's covering his body by now. He whimpers and squirms on the ground, opening mouth to a silent plead.

Bruce understands. He nods, a big palm cupping Tim's cheek while he tries to collect his voice. Its shaky and thin and he closes his eyes to focus on the soft touch. 

"Please clean me, daddy… I-I don't want to feel dirty anymore!" 

Bruce hums low. "I'll take care of you, baby bird. You're my previous slut, I'm going to take care of you now." 

He had to follow Bruce on his hands and knees to the bathroom that's connected to the office and shivers when he notices that Bruce walks close to the big windows on purpose. Anyone could see him crawling behind his daddy, following him like a puppy. His cock twitches between his thighs and he swallows the moan forming in his throat. He shouldn’t be turned on by that. 

Bruce holds the door open and Tim crawls past him and waits for him to close the door and gets back to him, sitting on the cold tiles. He can feel the cramps starting again and whines while the tears are coming back. He wants to cry and rub over his swollen belly, but he knows Bruce doesn't like it so he bites on his lip again and breathes harshly through his nose. 

He can get the water out soon. Just for a few more minutes until the water has cleaned his insides enough to get it out again. Breathing through the cramps, he can also feel Bruce's hands on his body again, rubbing his tummy in soft circles. 

"Maybe I should fill you up and plug you more often. Have you walking around the Manor all pregnant. Would you like that, baby boy? Being my precious, pregnant baby slut?" 

Tim can't help but moan and blinks through a haze of lust, nodding slowly. His lips are slightly parted, spit drooling from the corner of his mouth while his small cock gets a firm stroke and he moans again, louder. He could come from Bruce's words and a bit of friction alone. 

"It hurts," he whispers and whines when the hand is gone as quickly as it came and he gets pulled up onto his legs. He sways a bit before Bruce pushes him forward to the open toilet. For a moment, he needs to hold it when Bruce let's him bend over and pulls the plug out. Then he sits on the toilet and tries to relax. 

Tim cries while the water sloshes out of his swollen hole. He's cramping again but he also feels the relief when his belly shrinks. It's simply wonderful to have the water out if his body, to feel clean again. He pushes as much as he can to get all the water out, hole wide and stretched and awfully empty now. A new problem. He whimpers. 

"Empty…" 

Bruce laughs dryly while he pulls Tim off the toilet and shoves him under the shower. The water that hits him is cold and he shivers immediately, wrapping his arms around himself. His hole clenches slightly but doesn't find the strength to close, staying puffy and swollen and gaping. He sighs when the cold water soothes the constant throbbing of his warm muscle. 

Only a few moments later, Bruce joins him in the shower, naked so Tim can see his thick but soft cock hanging between his legs. He stays away from the cold splashes draining from Tim and raises a brow when he catches Tim staring at his cock. 

"I'm disgusted by the dirt on your beautiful body, baby slut. We need to clean you first or I won't get hard looking at you." 

Tim nods and whimpers and turns around when Bruce tells him to, hands against the wall and his ass sticking out. Tim blushes when he feels some of the water running down his tights again. On the one hand hoping for Bruce to not see it on the other to punish him for leaking like that. Technically, he knows that there can’t be more than a few more droplets but it’s enough. He closes his eyes, bites his lip. He needs Bruce to do something. He needs – he needs something! 

"Look at you, all ready for me," Bruce growls and rubs his hands over his crack, fingers already slipping in his wrecked, already wet hole. "You're so loose and swollen, it looks like you have a sweet boy cunt down there. With fat pussy lips just waiting to be parted by daddy's cock." 

The fingers disappear and leave Tim a whimpering mess, desperately clenching his useless muscle. He needs to feel something, needs to feel just anything stretching him again, filling the void Bruce had left after taking out his plug. He only resists the urge to shove his fingers up his boy cunt and rock on them because it's Bruce, and Bruce doesn't take disobedience well. 

With closed eyes, he waits for Bruce's next step that follows – a hose being pushed past his puffy hole. Bruce must have taken off the shower head. At the manor, Tim has seen the special attachment for _ intense cleaning _, shaped like a flat but long butt plug with tiny holes in the chrome for the water, but Bruce doesn't seem to have one in his office shower. Still, Tim sighs and shivers, and then moans when the water starts flowing into his body again.

It's just a quick cleaning after the enema and Bruce makes sure that Tim doesn't enjoy it too much. Ignoring Tim's whining, he fills him up again, much faster than the enema would do, and keeps his fingers between Tim's ass cheeks, pinching his loose hole to make him clench and hold the water. A lot stays inside, but Tim can soon feel the steady stream of warm water running down his legs. 

Bruce just snorts, clearly annoyed. 

"He's wrecked you well, baby boy. I'd be impressed if it wasn't on me to clean your filthy cunt now," he growls and pinches Tim harder, makes him mewl. "Like that? When I punish your boypussy? What a slut."

Ashamed, Tim presses his lips together and tries to stay quiet and hold the water while Bruce keeps pinching him. Bruce is right. His tiny cock is standing proudly, rock hard and already leaking pre-cum. It's embarrassing. Tim loves every second of it. 

When Bruce finally pulls the hose out, Tim almost cries again. He can feel his hole opening for the water immediately and the clean liquid splashes to the ground, wetting his thighs and legs and even a bit of Bruce's front. Tim presses his forehead against the cold and takes a deep breath. 

He's simply glad Bruce didn't want him to hold the water. But at the same time, they both know that he wouldn't even be able to. 

Tim's belly feels okay, but wide and open and he almost gets crazy by the air invading his gaping hole, stroking his raw walls. He whimpers again and wants to clench his ruined hole, hoping to close enough to keep the air out, but suddenly, Bruce's fingers are stroking his sensitive flesh and it feels so good, even though he doesn't feel Bruce's hand plugging his hole– 

_ Oh. _

"I didn't know you were that wrecked. No wonder he keeps you plugged up all the time. Shit, baby slut. Your rose is beautiful."

Tim feels a blush rushing up his face. He whines softly, clenching down, but it is no use. His sensitive insides have pushed its way out past his loose and stretched hole. His rosy prolapse squelches as Bruce gently traces a finger around the folds. 

“You look so pretty like this, baby,” Bruce says. “Showing me every part of you. You can’t help it, can you? You’re such a little slut that you just want me to see everything.”

Tim nods. He wants to feel more beyond Bruce just gently grazing over his rose with his fingers. He wants Bruce to put his whole hand inside and really _ feel _Tim. But Tim knows that Bruce knows that he wants this, so Bruce would never do that. 

Bruce flicks the folds a couple more times, and he rubbed his thumb over the center of Tim’s prolapse, smirking as he did so. “Well, since you can’t keep yourself closed, I guess I’ll have to help you with that.”

Bruce pushes Tim’s prolapse back into him, and Tim immediately tries to clench down on Bruce’s fingers, but Bruce pulls his fingers away before Tim could manage to do so. He feels so empty now. So empty, so loose, so unfulfilled. 

However, Bruce doesn't leave him like that for long. Soon, Tim feels a thick butt plug being pushed into him, dry and without any lubrication. But Tim’s hole is still decently wet, and the plug slides in without too much resistance. Tim is just glad to have something to clench down on now.

After that, Tim feels more relaxed. He gets sprayed with the water and is allowed to lean against Bruce while his hair gets shampooed. Bruce massages his scalp with just enough pressure to make him sigh in pleasure, but not enough to make it uncomfortable. Tim closes his eyes against the shampoo that pours down his forehead, and Bruce hums in satisfaction. Despite the strong strawberry flavour, Tim can still smell the sharp disinfectant mixed into the soap. The same they'd use in the cave after patrol. Bringing that into his eyes would blind him for good. 

Bruce washes the shampoo out of his hair fairly quickly but orders Tim to keep his eyes still closed. It stings a bit when Bruce scrubs his face with a wash cloth and pure disinfectant, but he stays good and quiet and lets Bruce work. After all, Bruce knows what he’s doing. And Tim is right. Only a few more moments and Bruce moves to his ears and to his neck and then, he's allowed to open his eyes again.

"Good boy," Bruce praises him almost softly.

Bruce works down his body from now on. He makes Tim stretch his arms out, raise them over his head or twist them while he scrubs his pale skin with a hard brush that leaves red marks, handling it carefully enough to prevent his skin from ripping and bleeding. His shoulders and armpits follow and Tim whines loudly when Bruce scrubs over the sensitive parts harder, just to make him squirm. He turns around, stands still while Bruce cleans his back from all the piss Jason has spilled on him. 

When he needs to turn around again, his back stings and hurts and burns but he feels a lot better already. He smiles weakly at Bruce.

"You kept the jewelry I gave you for your sweet sixteen?" Bruce asks in a husky voice and Tim drops his gaze to look at his body, smiling at the fond memory of him begging to get piercings for a year until Bruce finally relented. 

"Love 'em," he whispers and bites his lips, feeling so small in front of Bruce, so young and little and just a baby. 

Bruce replies with a short smile that almost reaches his eyes. He touches the piercing charm, a Robin, in his belly button, pulls on it for a second. It's uncomfortable but it doesn't hurt yet, so Tim tries to trust him. 

"We need to take special care of that. Don't wanna hurt my precious baby slut," Bruce hums before he lets go of the piercing and inspects his nipples instead. 

They are pierced, both of them, but Tim had changed the first, plain bar against rings with a slightly thicker diameter, stretching the holes in his nipples just enough for Bruce to notice it. He could even carry small weights with him under his Red Robin uniform or his business suit – both Jason and Bruce would know that after a short glance at his nipples. And both Jason and Bruce would smirk at the realisation. 

"You're such a dirty slut. No wonder Jason used you." 

Tim shivers, but stays quiet. He knows Bruce is right with that as well. He has enjoyed being Jason's slut. He has enjoyed that Jason knew how to take care of him, that he knew what Tim needed. Something he must have learnt from Bruce. 

Bruce is back with the wash cloth drenched in more disinfectant, before he rubs the soft material over his nipples and the piercing, making Tim squirm and sigh and moan at the same time. Lust shoots through his body despite the little stinging the liquid brings with it. But it's also Bruce's soft touching and his care that helps his pleasure grow. 

"I knew you'd like that," Bruce whispers darkly and moves to his navel piercing. "You're so good for me, baby slut. Just like in old times. You've missed that, didn't you?"

"I d-did," Tim whines and closes his eyes. "I've missed you so much!" 

"I know, baby. I'll take care of you. I'll get you all clean again." 

Tim nods carefully and holds still. Bruce scrubs his body, cleans his belly and his chest before he takes care of his thighs and legs and his feet. It tickles and hurts at the same time, thanks to the hard brush Bruce is using on his body again. Tim wants to whimper and giggle, but he stays quiet as best as he can because a bigger brush means he gets cleaner. 

When he needs to turn around again, Bruce's fingers are at his crack again and he stiffens for a moment. That is until Bruce just wipes the wash cloth over his puffy hole around the base of the plug, and around his cheeks. It stings again, but it's so good. Tim moans. 

Tim can almost feel Bruce’s disappointing stare in his neck and he tries to be still but he can’t. Not with Bruce who grabs the plug and takes it out, almost all of it. It’s shoved inside of him with force and Tim is almost pushed inside the tiles, cheek pressed on the cool ceramic. His mouth is open in a loud whine, loud and oh so needy.

“It’s really like you can’t help yourself, can you?”

Tim sobbed when he felt Bruces fingers leaving him.

“No. Please don’t…”

A sharp pain hit his butt, making the plug wriggle in his loose hole. Tim was pretty sure Bruce’s handprint would be seen on his backside where it had hit him.

“Do you think you’re in charge here, baby bird? It’s your punishment and you’re not allowed to tell me what I can do and what not. I think I need to punish you a bit more drastically if you still think that you can act like a willing slut.”

Tim can’t help himself, the words should make him shiver and feel bad. Instead they make him move his hip, his little cock brushing the cold tiles, giving him a short burst of pleasure. It doesn’t take long for Bruce to put it to a halt, his big hand grabbing his little cocklet and squeezing just enough to hurt. Tim’s knees almost give out, only held up by Bruce’s chest, the man standing too close and yet too far away.

Tim wants more. Only he knows Bruce won’t give it to him. If begging would help he would do it. Bruce squeezes again, his rough finger rubs the head of his cocklet and smears the solution of precome and water all over it.

The flow of water suddenly stops and the warmth of Bruce’s body leaves. His first instinct is to turn but he’s a good boy. He stays like that, only taking a step back to resist the urge to rub himself on the tiles some more.

Without the water he shivers, the water had been cold but without it the cold air hits way harder.

Tim can hear Bruce leaving the shower and he dares to sneak a look. Bruce is nearing the sinks, for whatever reason he can’t think of right now. Bruce lifts a hand to beckon him closer and Tim almost stumbles over his own feet to follow the untold order. He’s dripping water onto the floor, his feet on the soft carpet, burying his toes in it.

"You can be glad that you're so tiny. I almost didn't see your baby cock between your thighs, but I always know when you're rock hard on patrol. When Red Robin gets captured or tied up, or simply hit by someone." 

Bruce reaches under the sink and pulls out a first aid kit. In a moment of confusion, Tim does a mental scan of his injuries from patrol that night, but unless there is one he is not aware of, Tim has no open wounds. 

Bruce senses Tim’s slight bewilderment and smirks gently. He reaches back under the sink and pulls out something else. Tim’s expression becomes a little more confused before his eyes widen, and he whimpers.

“Shh, it’s alright, baby boy,” Bruce says. “You like sounding, don’t you?” he prompts, unscrewing the disinfectant bottle cap and setting it aside. He then dips the thick metal sound into the disinfectant bottle and swirls it around, making sure its dripping with the liquid when he pulls it out. “Now be a good boy and stay still, okay?”

Bruce takes Tim’s little cock, half hard and growing harder. He pinches the head of the little cocklet, making Tim’s peehole wink open to form a small _ O _. 

“Look at your little hole, all stretched out,” Bruce murmurs. He blows, and Tim gasps at the feeling of Bruce’s breath over his sensitive cockhead. He positions the sound at Tim’s urethra, and he slowly begins pushing the sound inside. 

Tim shivers as his little cock is suddenly filled so nicely with the cold metal. He twitches in Bruce’s hand as little sparks of pleasure rush up his cock.

But the pleasant sensations do not last. Within a few seconds, with the sound is only halfway down his cock. Tim starts feeling a strange tickling that quickly escalates to burning. His sensitive urethra burns as the disinfectant penetrates the lining and with the thick sound is still spreading him apart. The burning gets a bit worse. 

Tears spring up in Tim’s eyes, and he bites his lips to keep from sobbing. His almost hard cock quickly starts softening in Bruce’s hand. 

“What’s wrong, my slutty boy?” Bruce asks mockingly. “I thought you loved sounding. You don’t like this?”

Tim shakes his head minutely, wincing as the sound finally reaches the furthest point. Now, Bruce starts pulling it out again at the same agonizing pace. 

“Well, you should have thought about that _ before _you went and dirtied yourself with your brother, hm?”

Tim whimpers and nods. He should not have gone off with Jason so easily. He thought, at the time, that a little rebellion would do him some good. But Tim knows now that it is never a good idea to rebel against Bruce. Tim has no idea why that thought ever even crossed his mind. But he knows better now. 

Bruce pushes the sound in once more and takes it out after that. Tim is more than relieved to have the sound out. The cool air soothes his burning hole, still gaping open from the sound. 

“Now,” Bruce says. “I’m going cage up your naughty little cock. You’ve been having too much fun with it recently, and I’m going to teach you a lesson on who you really belong to.”

Tim sniffles and nods. He does not mind the cage so much. It is almost a nice reminder sometimes that he belongs to Bruce. And Tim needs that. 

The cockcage comes with a catheter. Tim winces silently as the tube is eased into his urethra, still sensitive from its harsh cleaning. The cold metal cage slides over Tim’s little cocklet as well. When it is fitted snugly against his base and the catheter is nestled deep within him, Bruce locks the cage up and tucks the key into the pocket of his slacks. 

Now Tim cannot get hard, nor can he even pee without asking permission. He will need to rely on Bruce for everything, and the thought of that makes him shiver in pleasure.

Bruce gives Tim’s drooping, locked cock a little flick, smiling to himself. “Perfect, baby boy,” he says. “I’m going to take a shower. Wait here.”

Tim kneels obediently on the floor by the shower, his head hung, and his eyes downcast to show submission. Tim listens as Bruce steps in the shower. The water turns on, the shower curtain pulls shut, and soon, the bathroom is filled with steam.

Still, Tim waits and waits, not daring to move from his spot on his knees, even though they are hurting. The burning in his cock has stopped, and Tim is aware of the pleasant feeling of having his peehole stretching around something as well as his hungry pussy clenching on the plug. 

Sadly, the cockcage prevents Tim from getting hard.

Soon after, the shower turns off, and Bruce steps out in all his naked glory. Tim wants to look, but he keeps his head down, like the submissive little slut he loves being. 

Bruce gets dressed in one of the extra suits he keeps around his office, for emergencies. Then, he brushes a hand over Tim’s head, the silent signal for Tim to stand. Tim lurches to his feet eagerly.

“Into the office, baby boy,” Bruce says, patting Tim’s bottom. He walks out of the bathroom in front of Tim, and Tim knows fully well to crawl obediently behind him. 

His cocklet hangs hard between his legs, the cold metal of the cage brushes against his thighs, making him shiver slightly. His slight shiver turns into a shudder as they enter Bruce’s office, where the air-conditioning is turned up full blast. 

“Over the couch,” Bruce says, heading towards his desk himself. 

For a moment, Tim thinks it is over. He has been cleaned inside and out and now he is forgiven. Now, Bruce will hold him and cuddle him close.

But that is not the case. Bruce reaches into one of the drawers of his desk and pulls out a long handled brush. Tim’s eyes go wide when he sees it.

Bruce smirks at Tim’s reaction. “Oh, did you think we were done? A little water and soap and you’re all clean? You know better than that, little one.”

Tim lets out a soft whimper. His hole clenches weakly at the sight of the brush. It is a toilet brush with a long, white handle and a gray, silicone brush head.

Bruce lets out a single-syllable chuckle. “I’m not done cleaning you yet,” he said. “I’ve scrubbed you outside, but I haven’t scrubbed you inside yet.”

He clenches even harder around the thick plug inside of him. If his cock had not been plugged up so well, Tim knows he would be leaking right about now. “Please,” Tim says breathlessly.

“Yes, baby?” Bruce sits down on the couch behind where Tim is draped over the arm of the seats. He puts a hand on the swell of Tim’s ass and gently caresses the scrubbed-raw skin. Tim moans quietly at the touch.

“Please, Daddy,” Tim whispers. “I want to be clean.”

“Good boy,” Bruce murmurs. His fingers now circle the base of the plug, pulling at it teasingly before pushing it back in a bit deeper. “Daddy’s going to clean you all up.”

Slowly, Bruce pulls the plug from Tim’s hole, relishing the suction as his pussy tries to keep it all inside.

“Don’t be greedy now,” Bruce chides. “Let me see that hole of yours.”

Tim wills his hole to relax, and the plug pops free. He gasps quietly when he feels himself gape and the cold air of the office rushes into his loose pussy.

“So wrecked, aren’t you, my little slut?” Bruce asks. He brings the bristles of the brush up to Tim’s hole, sizing it up. The bristles of the brush makes it seem too big for Tim’s hole, however wide his gape is, but Bruce knows that the soft silicone will bend and slide into his naughty boy’s pussy with perfect ease. 

Tim nods and gives a weak sound of affirmation. He feels the bristles teasing his hole, making him clench in anticipation. 

“Not yet,” Bruce chuckles. “After I’m done with you, then you’ll know who _ really _ wrecks you. And it’s not _ Jason _.”

At Jason’s name, Bruce shoves the brush into Tim without mercy. Tim cries out as the bristles of the brush, silicone or not, scratch against his insides. He clenches down instinctively, accepting the brush head deep inside of him. 

Bruce gives a non-committal hum, pushing a bit harder. Tim feels the brush going even deeper into him. Bruce is determined to clean every inch of Tim that has been tainted by Jason.

Bruce leaves the brush inside of Tim for a second, twisting it around and trying to ease it in even deeper. Tim already took half of the brush, and his hole is clenching around the handle, which is practically nonexistent to his gaping hole. 

“Time for a deep cleaning, you little slut.” Bruce pulls on the handle, pulling the brush out before plunging it right back into Tim’s hole. He continues the methodical pattern of twist and pull, twist and push. 

Tim’s baby cock strains hard against its cage, twitching at every bolt of pain-pleasure he feels as the bristles of the brush scrapes over his abused prostate. Tim can't help but moan quietly. 

“You like that, baby boy?” Bruce asks. “Are you such a filthy little slut that even cleaning makes you aroused?”

Tim whines and nods meekly. He wants to push back into the cruel thrusts, but he knows that Bruce does not like it when he acts too greedy. He should only take what he is given, and Bruce always knows what Tim needs most, even if Tim does not know it himself. 

“Good,” Bruce says with a smirk. “You still remember your training then.”

“Yes,” Tim gasps. “I remember, Daddy!”

“Such a good baby slut,” Bruce compliments, rubbing his other hand over Tim’s ass, spreading his cheeks more. “You’ve been naughty before, so you know I will punish you. But you were especially naughty this time, weren’t you? Running off to Jason, of all people, baby? You know Jason’s not good news, right? He’s trying to take you from me. And who do you belong to?” Bruce shoves the brush deep into Tim, deeper than ever before.

Tim gives a choked gasp as he is shoved forward on the couch. Tears spring up in his eyes, and he thinks he might cum even with the cock cage on. “You, Daddy,” Tim sobs, needing relief so badly. “I’m- I’m sorry for letting Jason use me! I- I’m all yours.”

“That’s right,” Bruce growls, pulling the brush out of Tim completely, not rough enough to make Tim prolapse, but enough to make him gape wide and show his pink insides. “You’re mine, Timothy. Don’t you ever forget that.”

Tim shakes his head from side to side. “I-I won’t,” he promises. “I swear, I won’t. I’m yours, and I don’t- I don’t want to be anyone else's!”

“I know, baby boy,” Bruce says, his voice softer now. “You will always come back to me.”

Tim nods, sniffling quietly.

Bruce tosses the brush aside. He stands up and walks to the bathroom and a minute later, brings back a warm towel. He starts by wiping away the tears on Tim’s face. Then, he goes and wipes Tim’s hole, making him clench down on nothing again. 

“Poor baby,” Bruce hums. “Feeling empty?”

“Yes,” Tim whimpers. “I need something, please.”

“No, you don’t. You want something,” Bruce says. “I think I’m going to let you feel empty for a while. This is your punishment after all. Can’t have you feeling comfortable.”

Tim does not argue. He just nods and lies there, honestly exhausted. Bruce eases him off of the arm of the couch, letting him stretch out. Tim shivers a bit, but lying down means that they are done. And Tim is glad that his punishment is finished, even though he is not satisfied.

Bruce leaves again, and there is a soft click when the lights in the office turn off. He returns a second later with a thick blanket. “Sleep, baby,” he murmurs. “You’re probably exhausted.”

“Wha’ time is it?” Tim asks, his eyelids drooping already. The darkness does not help in reinforcing the fact that his body needs rest.

“Almost three in the morning,” Bruce says.

“Hm,” Tim hums. He vaguely remembers having a six AM meeting, but he is too tired to care at the moment. He snuggles deeper into the soft blanket that smells like Bruce’s office.

Bruce presses a soft kiss to Tim’s forehead and starts to go. 

“Where you goin’?” Tim asks, not wanting Bruce to leave him.

“Just going to clean things up. Fold up your uniform too,” Bruce says, nodding at the rumpled pile that was Tim’s Red Robin uniform, hastily stripped off by the door.

“Oh.”

Tim is nearly asleep when Bruce comes back. He gently lifts Tim’s head onto his lap and starts stroking his hair. Tim relaxes into the gesture, and quickly, he lets sleep overtake him. 

* * *

“Timbo?”

The door to the office opens slowly. 

“You’ve got some guts to ask to be fucked in Daddy Bat’s office,” Jason says with a dark chuckle, tucking his red helmet under his arm. He squints into the very dark office. Something did not feel right. “Tim?”

Jason listens closer, and he can hear someone’s soft breathing, from the couch. Jason’s eyes adjust to the darkness and he can see the faintest outline of a person sitting on the couch. A silhouette too big to be Tim. But a familiar outline, with or without the cowl. 

“Hello, Jason,” Bruce says in strangely soft voice. There is a coldness to it that makes Jason tense up. “Looking for Tim, hm?”

“What’s it to you, old man?” Jason asks cautiously. Jason can now see that Tim is asleep with his head in Bruce’s lap.

“Well, you took something special from me, Jason,” Bruce says, stroking Tim’s hair out of his face. “And I don’t like when people steal from me. But you know that, don’t you?”

Something is definitely not right. Jason stands his ground, however. “I didn’t take anything of yours.”

“Stealing _ and _ lying,” Bruce says, his chuckle darker. “I’ve let you run around untethered for too long, it seems. Time to reign you back in, _ Jaybird _.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first own story, and I couldn't be more proud of it. But of course, nothing could've been done without the help of friends and my amazing husband. Thanks to all of you.  
A second part will follow written by [Gaygent37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/). I'll link as soon as it's out. 
> 
> If you liked this, do leave a kudos, comment and follow me at [Kinkstroke](https://kinkstrokewrites.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I also take requests.


End file.
